Natural Born Wesen
|season = 2 |number = 14 |image = 214-Cole and Krystal dead.png |airdate = March 15, 2013 |viewers = 4.91 million |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith Mary Page Keller |director = Michael Watkins |guests = Callard Harris as Cole Pritchard Lili Mirojnick as Krystal Fletcher Robert Blanche as Franco |co-stars = Kyle Vahan as John Oblinger Jim Crino as Leroy Estes Robert Alan Barnett as Matthew Casey Vann as Cecil Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = The Bremen Town Musicians |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-sixth episode overall. It first aired on March 15, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis At the Exotic Spice & Tea Shop, Nick has been overcome by the remedy he drank and has turned red. Juliette wants to call 911 but Monroe dissuades her. Nick regains consciousness and Juliette learns that only the first part of the cure has been completed. Rosalee escorts Juliette and Sean Renard into another room while Monroe pricks Nick's thumb and takes a sample of his blood. Monroe gives the sample to Rosalee, who adds it to the cure she is preparing for Juliette. They both drink their cups of potion. Juliette leaves to return to her home. Nick decides to follow her to ensure she arrives safely. As Juliette comes into the house she nearly falls into an enormous pit that takes up most of her front room. Monroe goes into the bank to make a deposit, being greeted by name by the teller. A group of bank robbers burst into the bank fully woged, so that their Wesen forms were revealed to everybody. Nick shows the key to Hank and tells him that there are people willing to kill for it. Nick explains how the key creates a portion of a map and that there are six other keys out there that are needed to complete the map to find whatever it was that they hid back in the twelfth century. Changing the subject, Hank asks about Juliette. Nick tells him he hopes she will be okay, and that he is trying to give her a little space. Back at Juliette's house, she is still wearing her coat and sitting by the front door. She gets up and attempts to go up the staircase until she realized it goes on and on, seemingly without end. At the bank, the police are interviewing the customers who witnessed the robbery. Hank and Nick arrive, and Monroe discreetly gets Hanks attention and calls them over, explaining that the masks the robbers were wearing weren't masks. They were full-on woged. Monroe is more upset that they broke the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex, the most important law of honor that Wesen possess. He explains that breaking the code puts all Wesen in danger. He tells Nick that it is a huge Grimm thing also, and that he probably has something about it in his trailer. At the trailer nick finds an entry that dates from the Council of Walenstadt of 1521. It is written in German so Nick has Monroe translate it. Monroe explains that "...it establishes guidelines to ensure the safety and well-being of the Wesen Community." He tells them that the "bottom line, very bad things happen when Wesen reveal themselves in order to take advantage of normal folk." Monroe goes on to say that when word gets out, a lot of Wesen will freak, and when the Wesen Community gets freaked, somebody is gonna know somebody who knows somebody who knows something, and he is going to start asking. Meanwhile, Juliette is still stuck by her front door. Her cell phone rings and in her hurry to answer it, she fumbles it and drops it into the pit. At the precinct Nick and Hank review witness statements and security tapes to determine where the bank robbers went after they left the bank, but they lose the trail after a couple of blocks. Sgt. Wu brings them two additional cases that fit the MO of the robbers; an auto supply shop and a convenience store. Wu tells the detectives he will circulate a copy of the mask pic to stores that sell that kind of thing. Captain Renard calls Nick into his office. Nick asks him if he is still having feelings for Juliette. Renard tells him not as much, for which he is grateful. He goes on to say that Nick and he need to be able to work together if Nick is going to stay in the precinct. Nick expresses his desire to remain, and Renard responds that he doesn't want Nick to leave either. Renard tells Nick he is very valuable to a lot of people, himself included. He tells Nick that he has protected him in situations that he is not aware of. He tells Nick that he needs to understand his place in everything that is happening and that if they can overcome their differences, they will make history. When Nick asks: "If we can't?" He replies that: "...history will bury us." Renard asks how much Nick has told Hank, who responds that Hank is aware of pretty much everything. Nick asks about Adalind and is told that she wants the key for his brother. When asked why he didn't give it to her, Renard told Nick that he trusted Nick more than he trusts his family. He tells Nick that the families will stop at nothing to get their hands on the keys, and him. Nick receives a call from Monroe, who is sitting in his car outside the Junkyard Dog Bar, which as Monroe describes as a "...Salt Lick for less than legitimate Wesen. If anybody knows who these guys are, it'll be somebody in there." Nick tells him to sit tight until he and Hank can get there. Juliette, still trapped by the front door, tries to see into the pit. As she leans over to look into it, a spark shoots up out of it. She jerks back, but then she edges forward again. This time several sparks float up. As night falls, Hank and Nick meet Monroe outside the bar. Nick wants to know why Monroe thinks anyone will talk. Monroe says that because the code has been broken, they will be lining up to stop them. Hank says that its worth a shot, and Nick says: "let's go" but Monroe tells them that since it is a Wesen bar, he should be the one to go in. Monroe goes into the bar and almost immediately runs afoul of the bank robbers who start to toss him around. Nick and Hank sitting in the car waiting for Monroe, see people fleeing the bar and someone yells "Fight!". They head in and break up the fight, telling everyone to go home. Monroe leaves and immediately calls Nick to tell him he's headed for the Spice Shop, and that the guys who were fighting with him were the bank robbers. Still trapped on her staircase, Juliette is getting really frightened. She sits on the stairs and shakes. At the Spice Shop, Monroe talks with Rosalee about the consequences of a few more people becoming willing to break the code. She tells him he sounds like her late brother Freddy. She says that Freddy made a lot of mistakes, but he used to say that: "above all, our job is to protect each other." Nick and Hank arrive and Monroe asks if they arrested the bank robbers, but he's told they have nothing that they can take to the DA. Hank tells him at least we know who they are. Monroe tells Nick that if they can't get the hard evidence they need, he might have to put the badge aside and deal with it as a Grimm. Nick tells Monroe that there is a lot of attention on this and that they have to try and take them down as cops first. Nick and Hank leave and Rosalee asks Monroe why he didn't tell them about the Wesen Council. He replies that he hopes it doesn't come to that. The next morning, Nick and Hank show up at the address they have for the bank robbers they stopped from beating up on Monroe the night before. They talk with a homeless man who tells them about the "monsters." He tells them that one of them is named Gus before he runs off. Juliette is awakened by her cell phone ringing from in the pit. She gets up and looks into the pit. She stands there for a moment, then says: "screw it." She takes a tentative step to the very edge of the pit and several floorboards appear in front of her, she takes another small step, and more floorboards appear, each time she steps forward. More and more floorboards appear, until she see her phone laying on the floor in front of her. She picks it up and answers it. It's Nick, who says he is just calling to make sure she is all right. She says everything is a lot better and thanks him for calling. Later, the bank robbers are running across a street and into a bank to pull off another robbery. But this one does not go so well as a security guard and a passing pedestrian are killed by Cole Pritchard as the gang are running back across the road. Monroe is making breakfast of quinoa blueberry pancakes with spinach, basil, and walnut puree maple syrup, which Nick declines. In favor of coffee. Monroe tells Nick about the Wesen council, and the fact that they impose a penalty of death for code violation. Nick receives a call informing him of the latest robbery. Meanwhile the gang of have return to the abandoned factory where Nick and Hank met the homeless man, and he is threatened by Cole. Nick and Hank arrive at the crime scene where Sgt Wu informs them of the killings. At the factory Gus complains to Cole about the killings, but Cole tells him to lighten up. Monroe arrives at the spice shop where a very worried group of Wesen are clamoring for action. They want the council, and say that "Freddy knew who to talk to", Rosalee says "and so do I" while Monroe looks surprised. Nick, Hank, and Captain Renard are reviewing a video of another woged Wesen robbery and decide that they do not have long before people realize they're not wearing masks and the situation gets out of hand. Rosalee tells Monroe she needs his help and collects an old trunk while telling him about a previous occasion when she was young and her dad fixed the situation. She reveals that her dad had an uneasy relationship with the Wesen Council, he didn't agree with a lot of what they did but he did what he had to do. Freddy took over from her dad and she was to take over from him if anything ever happened to him. The trunk is full of papers and Rosalee finds De Groot's number and calls him. Rosalee also tells Monroe that her dad served on the council at one point. Rosalee identifies herself to De Groot as the daughter of George Calvert and sister of Fredrick Calvert, and then reports the code violation. Meanwhile Captain Renard is emailing De Groot with mugshots of Cole and Krystal Fletcher. Hank finds Gus's full name and a last known address, so they head out there. At Gus' apartment, Cole and Krystal are celebrating their notoriety when Gus returns and says that he is leaving the gang. Cole attacks him, but Krystal breaks up the fight and then woges and rips his throat out. Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive at Gus' apartment and find his body. Hank notices that he has the same paint on his boot soles that they saw at the factory, so he and Nick head over there instructing Wu to send backup. De Groot tells Alexander to deal with the situation. Nick and Hank arrive at the factory, where they have a gun battle with Cole and Krystal which ends when Krystal's gun jams. Nick takes down Cole, and Hanks takes down Krystal commenting "nice Mask" when she woges. Cole says to Nick that they're never going to prove they were in that bank and Krystal agrees with him. Captain Renard is holding a press conference where he says that arrests have been made in the masked bank robbers case and the fugitives are being brought into the precinct. While Nick and Hank are taking Cole and Krystal into the precinct they are shot dead by an unknown man in a suit. De Groot is looking at the pictures of the dead Cole and Krystal and says "Blutbaden were behind this, not surprising", he then asks "who did we use?" and Alexander answers "local hire" he then checks that the word got out and Alexander informs him that the press were there. He then check that there have been no other occurrences, to which Alexander replies "Not a one". He the shreds the photographs. Juliette is in bed asleep when she is awoken by a phone call from an unknown number. When she answers, she receives no reply and asks "who is this?" a couple of times. She then sees lightning flashing across her black phone screen. When she looks over the edge of the bed she sees that is apparently floating over a black chasm with lightning flashing from side to side. A sepulchral voice then starts saying something indistinct which eventually becomes "I just want you to know the truth." Press Release The Wesen code of honor comes into question when Nick, Hank and Monroe discover a series of bank robberies with Wesen using true natures as their disguises. Meanwhile, Juliette finds herself tormented by faint, slowly returning memories that cause her to question her mental state. Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Skalengeck *Eisbiber *Mauzhertz *Seelengut *Lebensauger Images The Pit.jpg 214-stairs.png 214-crater.png 214-Bank Teller.png 214-Krystal.png 214-Krystal woged.png 214-Monroe woged.png 214-Monroe.png 214-Rosalee.png 214-Gus.png 214-Gus woged.png 214-Cole and Krystal dead.png 214-Krystal2.png 214-Cole.png 214-Cole woged.png 214-Cole and Krystal mugshots.png 214-Cole woged2.jpg Promo images 214-promo.jpg 214-promo2.jpg 214-promo3.jpg 214-promo4.jpg Videos Select scene Promo video Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. *Events occur immediately following those in . Continuity *Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard begin the episode in a contentious relationship and have resolved most of their issues by the end of the episode. Renard tells Nick he has protected him on a number of occasions. *Renard learns that Hank Griffin is aware of both Nick's and his status. *Juliette Silverton thinks of Nick with more concern than she has since she was scratched. *We learn why Wesen keep their true natures hidden from normal people. *Monroe talks about the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex, also known as the Code of Swabia, which is the most important law of honor Wesen have and it's enforced by The Wesen Council. Trivia *This was the first episode that Wu saw a Wesen woged (on the security camera footage), although he thought they were just wearing masks. *The title is a reference to the 1994 film Natural Born Killers. *The song playing when Monroe enters the bar is "Bück dich", by German heavy metal band Rammstein. Errors *Nick states the Knights who were his ansestors that made the Key as having been from the 12th century, despite them actually being from the 13th Century.